


香水有毒

by azukikakigoori



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukikakigoori/pseuds/azukikakigoori
Summary: 突發性短篇標題沒有意義的車震





	香水有毒

"謝謝，那我先帶他回去了。"

跟著他職場的前輩打完招呼，錦戶可以說是扛著丸山步出了居酒屋，全身的重量基本上是全押在了錦戶身上，喝酒上臉的兩塊蘋果肌都泛著紅，像是上了梅紅色的腮紅般，督囊著的話語權還在了嘴哩，只有身體像是留有意識般想做一發技逗笑人。

車子停在店門口，錦戶把人攙上了副駕駛座，自己坐到了駕駛座上，小小的車子裡滿是酒精的味道，讓他忍不住搖下車窗搧了幾下，看著還在說胡話的丸山，再看看後座剛剛買了的解酒液，錦戶搖了搖頭，轉動了鑰匙。

開過了幾條大街，停下了幾個紅燈，隔壁的人隱約有了反應，像是要抬起沉重的眼皮般動了動身體，要不是有安全帶拉著怕不是要摔往前直直撞上副駕駛座的儲藏箱，揉了揉眼睛，輕聲地說道"小亮?"

"你醒了嗎?後座有解酒液，拿不到的話我等等停紅燈的時候拿給你，不要亂動免得吐了。"錦戶可是還記著上次載著喝醉了的大倉和扶著他的安田，結果大倉一個急煞吐了出來之後兩個清醒的人光是清理舊費上了好幾天，手下熟練地打著方向盤轉了個彎，正好碰上了紅燈，採停了車，轉過去拿了解酒液給丸山。

解酒液的味道像是附在舌苔上一樣，吞了好幾口口水都去不掉，丸山還是腦子昏昏的靠在副駕駛座上，除了自己身上的酒臭，隱約有股淡淡的燻香，丸山試圖找出源頭，車子駛入停車場，錦戶拉起了排檔，轉過頭正想叫醒丸山，轉過頭卻被他嚇了跳。

湊的極近的丸山動了動鼻子，太過近的距離即使是錦戶也覺得有些害羞，剛剛洗過澡的他身上隨意披著外套，裡頭只有一件單薄的背心，接丸山之前已經打了好幾個噴嚏，而此刻卻一口大氣都不敢喘。

"到家了...那個。""小亮好香。"丸山靠了上去，脖子湊在他的頸間，平常錦戶都把香水噴在那側，但此刻只有沐浴乳的薄荷味，殘留的氣味不外乎來自外套上遺留的小分子，丸山不懂這些，只覺得抬頭起來，害羞地有些臉紅的錦戶看上去很好吃。

他也就這麼啃了上去，先是咬上了他有點彎彎上翹的嘴角，再像是調整位子一樣慢悠悠地湊上了嘴唇，含住了下唇吸吮，剛剛的解酒液和酒精，還有淡淡蘇打水的甜味，全都被這個吻渡進了錦戶嘴裡，丸山可能有點醒了，但錦戶可能有點醉了。

意識清醒最後做的一件事是拔掉了車鑰匙，現在壓在大腿旁喀的腿疼，但錦戶沒想理，也沒空理會，丸山的吻像是麥芽糖一般，拔開了又纏黏上來，但他不討厭，倒不如說他喜歡這樣的丸山，至少比喝酒後就被負面情緒纏身的丸山要好太多。

啃咬的動作往下，咬在小麥色的脖子上，錦戶最近又黑了，每到夏天他就會緩緩變黑，尤其在丸山拒絕了他幾次之後，兩人的膚色差到了沖繩人跟北海道人的程度，丸山不喜歡出門，但他喜歡在錦戶回家之後把人押著做上一頓，他能從錦戶身上感覺到陽光的熱度，還有大海的淡淡鹹味。

微微用力咬出牙印，再舔幾下像是喜愛這肌膚的接觸，錦戶仰著脖子接受他的親吻，手不自主的還上了他的背，在留下自己的記號之後退開的丸山看來，無異是他默不作聲地邀請。

"爬過來，好嗎?"丸山伸手解下他的安全帶，錦戶點了點頭，小心翼翼地跨過中間，正對著丸山坐上他的腿，白色的襪子包著他的腳，穿出門的拖鞋被踢在了底下的腳踏墊上，丸山猛然一拉，錦戶就貼上了他的胸口。

不知道是不是喝了酒的緣故，錦戶覺得丸山今天心臟跳得特別用力，一下一下的鈍聲傳進了貼在胸口的耳中，想再聽得更清楚一點，他解開了丸山的領帶，一個一個的由上到下挑開扣子，然後再次貼上了他的胸口。

丸山一下一下的，讓手滑過錦戶的背脊，錦戶像是滿意著這接觸時所聽見的心跳聲，閉上了眼睛，再次睜開時抬起了頭，對上丸山那還有點迷茫卻閃著星光的眼睛時，說不上是誰先克制不住，就這麼又親在一起。

丸山曾形容過錦戶的眼睛很犯規，濕漉漉的惹人憐愛，像是你隨便做點什麼都會哭出來，包含接吻，但他最喜歡還是錦戶騎在自己身上，咬著手指的指節不敢出聲，滿臉脹紅，眨眨眼就會有快感造成的淚液溢出眼角。

錦戶的運動短褲被抓著後腰的鬆緊帶往下拉，意識到丸山動作的錦戶也拉開了他西裝褲的拉鍊，勃發的性器蹭了蹭就能弄得滿手液體，潤滑著摩擦，丸山的手，錦戶的手，手指上的繭帶來的不同快感，給兩個併在一起感受的陰莖絕妙的觸感，丸山喜歡用指尖抹過錦戶的龜頭，擦過馬眼處他會舒服的流出前列腺液，錦戶喜歡用指腹磨蹭丸山性器上的血管，好似這樣可以更挑起兩人的興致。

記得背後的儲藏櫃裡有潤滑劑，微微跪起，背著身子掏著櫃子裡的罐狀物，光碟殼子互相撞擊發出了喀喀喀的聲響，錦戶沒有理會，終於在最下找到了那個塑膠罐子，保險套大概撈不到了，這麼想著的他關上了櫃子。

黑著的停車場只有幾盞指向樓梯間的燈，錦戶感覺自己擠了滿手的潤滑劑，但一半都蹭在了丸山的西裝褲上，把整間霧黑的褲子都染上了亮黑的痕跡，丸山的手指，自己的手指，充盈著後穴開拓的手指不分彼此，只是進出著緊緻濕軟的內壁。

手指扶著丸山的性器，身體熱的一蹋糊塗，小小的車廂讓兩人悶出了一身汗，但此刻微微打開車門整個停車場都會迴盪的他的喘息聲，緩緩的抵住了後穴，跪坐著往下，再緩緩往上提起臀部，持續著進出的動作。

丸山舔濕了敞開著外套裡的白色背心，褐色的乳暈和乳頭情色的頂住了微透的布料，打轉上幾圈就會翹起，順著錦戶坐下的動作往上頂頂胯部，聽見他突然變沉的呼吸就滿意的隨地吻上一吻，鑽進背心的下襬裡，連身上薄薄的汗漬都顯得很誘人。

感覺到他的動作漸緩，也猜到他大概是沒了氣力，丸山按住了他的腿，一個翻身上來，先讓錦戶發出的不是動作變換的驚呼，而是丸山撞上了車頂，讓他疼惜的嗚了聲。

"痛..."丸山摀了摀腦袋，錦戶心疼的揉了揉他帶著微捲的棕髮，勾著脖子親了親撞到的地方，卻也沒有了放開的機會，丸山把他的腿扯在腰間，一下一下的在最大範圍深入，摩擦著體內尋找能讓他眼紅呻吟的那點，找到了之後一改大開大合的動作，而是貼了上去，緩緩的摩擦著那點。

錦戶覺得腦袋裡糊糊的，連親吻都變得黏呼呼了起來，嘴唇被吻的紅紅的，卻還是噘著嘴等人來親，勾著脖子想把人拉近自己一點，腳溝著丸山的後腰，承受卻也沉迷著他的突入，性器蹭著他的腹部，磨著射出了白濁。

精液留在了體內，拔出來時沾到了皮質座椅上，車子上都是腥羶的氣味，錦戶卻不在意，他滿意的給了丸山一吻。

他永遠喜歡丸山的味道，不只香水，也喜歡這種更純粹的味道，讓他像是被包圍一樣。  
FIN.


End file.
